


in which I.N kisses his hyungs

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, aka there's no relationship these are just non romantic at all kisses, aromantic kisses, help tag?, just pure cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: A collection of short drabbles where Jeongin kisses his hyungs.In all fairness, it's for science.





	1. Changbin

.

###  **-Changbin:** ★★☆☆☆

Words: 847

* * *

 

 

He was resting his head on his shoulder. Sides touching, Jeongin could feel his body warmth. They had all just woken up from a good night’s sleep after they stayed up watching a horror movie. One of their last comfortable moments before crazy and hectic times of promotion started again.

 

Changbin was saying something that wasn’t quite registering on his mind. He knew the hyung was using that cute nasally voice and probably saying something cringey.

 

All he could focus on, was how sleepy he was. How cute his hyung was being, baby-ish even. How he was a bit heavy on his shoulder but it was a good heavy. Mind still a bit in a blank and not fully wired to start the day.

 

He noted how Changbin’s eyes were smudged with black eyeliner, how his skin was literally glowing and he had a really soft baby pink tint on his lips. He wondered how they tasted.

 

It was only a few seconds later that he realised what he had done. He had kissed him.

His lips were still puckered over the older’s ones. He had those smudgy black eyes staring back at him confused, pupils slowly widening in shock.

 

“I guess we’ll have to cut that one out” Jisung’s loud voice interrupted and all the others starting laughing away the shock,

 

“What happened, do you like hyung that much?” Changbin poked him on the sides, taking his head out of the comfortable place he had found on Jeongin’s shoulders and trying to chuckle away his confusion. Jeongin could see how surprised he was, and honestly? So was he. He couldn't exactly explain why he had done it.

 

“No?” He felt betrayed by how his voice sounded squeaky and he felt his cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. He could see the cameramen and the managers laughing at them in front of him. 

 

“Oh, that was cute” Chan said and clapped to gather attention, telling them they’d restart the ment and cut that out.

 

Jeongin pouted apologizing, he didn’t mean to cause trouble and them having to film stuff again.

 

;

He had felt Changbin’s stare on him all the way back to the dorm, he pretended not to but he was feeling as though knives were being thrown at the back of his head. Seungmin that was sitting beside him tried to pick up conversation but he shut him down and plugged his earphones in, trying to drown the thoughts out of his mind.

 

Trying to not lift his hand to his lips, he still felt the warmth and the softness of his hyung’s lips on his own.

 

;

“Hey” a knock interrupted his eating show, when he saw who it was, he sighed putting his phone down on the bedside table and taking his earbuds off. 

 

Changbin appeared from behind the door and stepped inside, not really caring or waiting for Jeongin to invite him in.

 

_ Oh no.  _ Hyunjin had left the room earlier a bit too suspiciously - poor boy didn’t know how to lie - and they were alone.

 

Oh no.

 

“Can I have a sec with you?” He asked and smiled, sitting down on Jeongin’s bed by his feet as he sat up correctly on the bed, back flush against the headboard - the more space he could get between them, the better.

 

“Can I say no?” He coughed out, feeling his voice stuck on his throat. He was suddenly overcome with nervousness and anxiety,

 

“Nope, not really” Changbin laughed and Jeongin knew he was probably uncomfortable as hell but was trying his best to make his dongsaeng relax,

 

Jeongin sighed and realized it was probably best to get this over with,

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t mean to do it” The words rushed past him so fast if Chan heard him he’d ask him to rap anytime,

 

“It’s fine Innie, I’m not upset, or mad for that matter. I just wanted to know if you were okay, or if you have an undying crush on me and wanted to confess or something”

 

Jeongin scrunched his face up in disgust and threw a pillow at Changbin,

 

“Ew hyung, no thanks” Changbin laughed and got the pillow standing up and coming to sit beside him. Their knees touching,

 

“We’re good?” He asked and Jeongin couldn’t not think about how small and cute his hyung seemed at that moment, he almost wanted to kiss him again. Almost.  _ Almost. _

 

“Yeah” He nodded and smiled when Changbin smiled too, giving that cute nose scrunch he usually did,

 

“Ahh, the youngest sure has his charms, doesn’t he?” Changbin stood up and ruffled his hair. He spun around and made way for the door, only to stop midway, turn back to Jeongin who had one of his eyebrow’s up in a questioning manner and strut back to his side, pecking him on the cheek,

 

“Good night Innie~” He sing sang and Jeongin tried to throw another pillow at him, aiming for the head, but the shorter hyung was faster and was out of the room already.

 

*


	2. Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as short as Felix's lines and I'm sorry

.

###  **-Hyunjin:** ★★★☆☆

Words: 500

* * *

 

The second time it happens it feels a bit more romantic than the random kiss Jeongin gave Changbin.

 

Hyunjin and him were on the firework festival alone, it was late at night and they had already filmed everything they needed. The crew let them stay up and watch the fireworks and the beautiful sky as they led them back to shore.

 

It was a bit chilly at night but still a bit humid from the warm day, so it evened out.

 

They were peaceful, only exchanging words now and then. Jeongin would not admit to anyone, but Hyunjin was definitely his favorite hyung. Hyunjin always babied him in a different way from the others, Jeongin knew it was because he had always wanted to have a younger sibling and Jeongin was the closest thing to it.

 

So he usually let the older’s antics get away, like the random hugs and cuddles, the kisses to the top of his head and the holding his hands, his waist. He only really felt comfortable with that amount of skinship with Hyunjin, it felt a bit misplaced with the others. Especially with Seungmin that seemed to like whenever he was annoyed by him.

 

It was dark out, they could barely make their own faces in the dark but by the soft lightning of the deck behind them.

 

Hyunjin was chuckling about something Jeongin said and the younger caught himself staring.

A breath stuck on his throat. Hyunjin was constantly praised about his good looks, and of course he knew he was definitely above average, but there was something about him that made him look constantly ethereal, especially at night.

 

They were as close as they could standing side by side, arms resting on the bars of the deck and looking out at the dark sky and it’s freckled sparks of stars.

 

Jeongin licked his lips in nervousness and decided to be as bold as he had been before, surely he could get away with it again, right?

 

So he kissed him. It was a bit more forceful than the time he kissed Changbin, the older squealing but not moving as Jeongin cupped his cheek.

 

It lasted only 3 seconds, he knew because he counted. If he hadn’t he would probably have done it for longer.

 

Hyunjin’s lips were softer but plumper, they felt nice against his own and he could feel Hyunjin basically shaking over him.

 

“Sorry” He said smiling softly, cheeks blaring just as much as Hyunjin’s were.

 

The older’s eyes were practically jumping out of their sockets, too wide and he opened and closed his mouth trying to form words. Brows furrowed in confusion as he blinked rapidly,

 

“What?” He asked softly, his voice disappearing, and if he wasn’t so close Jeongin wouldn’t have heard it.

 

Jeongin shrugged and licked his lips, he felt a bit of the taste of the orangey chapstick Hyunjin was always wearing recently. He fought again the want to touch his lips or to do it again.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me on tumblr: @foxy-jeongin


	3. Seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still short but bear with me

**.**

### -Seungmin: ★☆☆☆☆

Words: 559

* * *

 

 

You see, Seungmin could definitely pinpoint the exact moment he knew he had screwed up. He was always messing around with Jeongin, but today was a special day. He was bothering the boy so much and was constantly on his back or hanging around him.

 

In a swift moment, Seungmin trapped him to the wall. He got dangerously close before Jeongin forcefully pushed him away, but he only did it again.

 

It was getting annoying and his shoulder was starting to hurt. Plus, Seungmin was having too much fun with this.

 

So he fisted his hands in the other's striped shirt, pulled him towards him and kissed him full on the lips.

 

He didn’t count seconds this time, he just held Seungmin until the boy was able to get away from him - he was a tad stronger than him anyways, just a bit.

 

Seungmin was completely unprepared for the kiss, it was sudden, abrupt and a bit painful. Their teeth almost hit, almost.

 

Seungmin was wriggling out of his insane hold, something that sounded awfully like a quiet shriek escaping his throat but hitting Jeongin’s lips still on contact with his.

 

He felt Seungmin getting away, he was leaning back and trying to run and that's when Jeongin decided to go for the final move. He licked the others lip in a swift motion and heard Seungmin powerfully scream against him, pushing him back maybe a bit too violently for freedom. Jeongin was doubled over in laughter, caused by a mere second of staring at Seungmin, whole shirt a mess, face as red as a tomato, panting as though he had ran a marathon and covering his mouth with his palm as if afraid Jeongin would do it again.

 

-

 

“Hey? What the hell happened today?” Seungmin blasted the door to their shared bedroom open, toiletries in hand and hair a damp mess.

 

“I can say the same. You're always playing around with me but get  _ this  _ mad when I answer on the same coin?” Jeongin stared him down, trying to pull off a bit of a mocking expression he learned by watching Minho.

 

Seungmin stumbled on his words, he looked genuinely lost of what to say, cheeks still a bit pink, but if it was from the shower or of remembering the kiss was a mystery.

 

“Did you have to kiss me though? Couldn't you have done anything less shaming to my pride?” Once he realized Jeongin was just teasing him, he plopped in bed throwing his toiletries somewhere in their closet,

 

“Yeah? You would not leave me alone. Besides it was starting to hurt” Seungmin said he was sorry softly and started stress cleaning their room after a few minutes of awkward silence,

 

“That was my first kiss you know? And it was with  _ you”  _ he pointed nastily at him, maybe wondering if Jeongin would feel bad about it but he was just smirking at him,

 

“Really hyung?” He tried to not let the cockiness get up to his mind. The only other times he had kissed was with his bandmates too. Seungmin looked at him squinting, eyes screaming suspicion, but he didn't seem bothered by the teasing,

 

“Y-yeah, so what?” He answered childishly and went out of the room, hoping to be as far away as possible from Jeongin while the younger just cackled at his back.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me on tumblr: @foxy-jeongin


	4. Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* ! we're increasing word count?

.

###  **-Chan:** ★★★☆☆

Words: 728

* * *

 

 

Maybe Jeongin should stop kissing his hyungs. Maybe.

 

He had accidentally touched lips with the leader once in a pass the paper game, and he watched with amusement as the fans burned the internet with their accidental yet innocent and cute interaction. Almost like after Changbin first kissed Felix’s cheek, whenever they were in public the fans would scream for Jeongin to kiss Chan.

 

And it’s not that the maknae was opposed to the idea. He was adamant in getting an actual kiss from the leader.

 

By now, the members had already noticed some patterns in the way the maknae was behaving recently, he didn't run away from Hyunjin’s kisses anymore, and actively pecked Changbin a lot of times, many, albeit hidden from the cameras, on the lips.

 

No one really said anything because they saw it as weird youngest behavior, plus they adored him too much to deny any kind of skinship he seemed to crave.

 

But Chan wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of kissing his youngest bandmate.

 

To him, Jeongin was a sweet pure innocent child which he had to protect and look after, not a little hyper gremlin who stole kisses from other boys.

 

Woojin once compared the actions to the ways parents kiss their children on the lips and Chan didn’t know if that made him even softer for the boy or even more uncomfortable.

 

“Hyung! Stop running from me, I just want a kiss!” The maknae had a strong grip on his neck, Chan was almost falling over his chair as the boy who was currently fidgeting on his lap tried to pull his head towards him,

 

“That’s exactly why I want to run, Jeonginnie!” The younger pouted but didn’t falter, he was all sprawled out over the chair and he was pushing Chan over the edge each time more. The leader saw the fall happen before he felt it.

 

He managed to kick the chair away last second so Jeongin wouldn’t fall on it, or with it and hurt himself, instead opting to pull the younger to his chest to cushion their small fall.

 

The younger winced a bit from surprise and Chan breathed out weakly, the heavy weight right over his lungs weren’t helping,

 

“Thanks hyung” The younger said and tried to get off, supporting two hands besides Chan’s head and making a motion of trying to leave, but then they locked eyes, and Chan saw the exact moment the idea took form in Jeongin’s eyes.

 

This was the perfect moment to steal a kiss from his hyung.

 

He didn’t have where to run. He _could_ push the maknae off of him, but seeing how invested the younger was, he would have to use strength and the last thing he wanted on Earth was to hurt his youngest.

 

He saw the maknae lowering his face in direction to his, he would probably have about 3 to 5 seconds to change his mind or he could just comply and let him get it over with. Besides, it’s not like Chan was going to be his first kiss, so there was no reason to feel guilty.

 

Right?

 

It was just a press of lips, and Chan wanted to sigh in relief, it was finally over. But not for Yang Jeongin.

 

After he felt the leader not move under him, not really kissing him back either, he decided to move his lips. Pulling on Chan’s full bottom lip with his own and feeling Chan’s entire body go cold and freak out under him,

 

“Nope nope nope, too much” The leader pushed him to the side, maybe a bit too strongly but he would apologize later, it’s not like he could deal with Jeongin getting _this_ bold.

 

He didn’t even bother to close his work and save what he was working on on the laptop over the desk, just deciding to go hide somewhere and cry about how he had raised a monster.

 

Not to his knowledge, Jeongin sat a bit shocked on the carpeted floor of the studio, a hand to his lips as he felt the ghost of his leader’s lips on his own, maybe he should get a bit worried about the fact his heart was slightly agitated and his ears were getting red and cheeks were blazing, but right now he would ignore how he had actually _liked_ this kiss.

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill folks


	5. Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sips tea/  
> they'll never know who's my bias

**.**

###  **-Jisung** :★★★★☆

Words:  1186

* * *

 

Jeongin frowned. Out of all the hyungs he had managed to kiss so far, Jisung wasn’t one that particularly struck to him as worthy of his lips. He didn’t mean any evil, it’s just he couldn’t be not even a tiny bit attracted to him, he saw him as the goofy hyung who coached him with vocals and taught him how to compose.

 

He shook the thought away. Jeongin was supposed to be working on homework for school but he had spent the whole day with Jisung. The whole day. They had practiced together from the moment Jeongin arrived from school and it went on until it got dark out and they had to go back to the dorms.

 

But something about the english right in front of him wasn’t making sense. He had asked Chan to help him but the leader was avoiding alone moments with him like the plague, Felix didn’t actually understand a lot of the grammatical names of the korean structures to help him, and Hyunjin became a whole mess whenever he had to speak english or show that he actually understood the language well. And Jeongin was not stupid enough to ask Seungmin for help, he knew it’d end up becoming a night of endless teasing and mocking the youngest, so he had to eventually accept the only one who could help him was the person he had just spent over 8 hours with.

 

It’s not like he disliked Jisung, they actually did pretty well together. The older never failed to make the maknae laugh at his antics and time with Jisung was never boring.

 

It’s just, he couldn’t understand why he didn’t feel particularly attracted to Jisung like he sometimes did with the others.

 

It wasn’t like he was getting crushes on his bandmates, oh no, lord ew. For him it’s just experimental, and since that one time he kissed Changbin, he kind of promised to himself he would steal at least one kiss from everyone and potentially list them as best to worst experiences.

 

-

“So, what you have to do here is, you have to conjugate the verb in the continuous form after an adverb of time. It doesn't make sense in Korean but that’s how it works in english,” He explained carefully, pointing and circling the grammatical tenses in the example sentence as he spoke.

Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows. He could understand. Everything Jisung explained sounded so easy after he paid a bit more of attention. He was glad he asked help from the other, but still a bit confused about his own feelings,

 

“Thanks hyung,” He finished the other examples and passed the notebook for Jisung to correct, the older nodded at each example and pointed a small spelling mistake on the last sentence, 

 

“You’re doing great! It isn’t so hard, is it?” He smiled brightly and Jeongin felt his own lips curl into one too, he couldn’t help it, the boy was a rival to the sun,

 

“Nope, not actually”

 

A few minutes of silence passed before Jeongin spoke again, he was mulling his words carefully,

 

“Hyung, can you kiss me?” He saw Jisung drop his phone where he was absent-mindedly scrolling through on the floor and stared at him with wide eyes before a wicked smile took place,

 

“Why? Is it finally my turn?” Jeongin cringed at the words, feeling his face turn sour at them,

 

“I… don’t know” He stared at the other, head tilted in a question. Did he or did he not want to kiss Jisung?

 

“You don’t look so sure, go finish your homework” He dismissed the younger with a wave of his hand and picked his phone back up, stealing glances at the maknae with careful eyes,

 

“I  _ am _ done. I’m just bored now” He shrugged and closed his notebook with a swift motion, he was indeed done, the rest of the homework was easy with Jisung’s explanations,

 

“And you wanted to spend some kissy time with hyung huh? Tsc tsc” he shook his head and Jeongin looked for a pillow to throw at him, unfortunately for the younger, he didn't find any,

 

“When you put it like that it sounds gross hyung,” He stuck his tongue out and Jisung laughed at his cute action,

 

“Why have you been kissing everyone though? What’s going on?” Jeongin shrugged, deciding it would be better to feign innocence than to tell him his ranking plans, to which Jisung sighed and shrugged back.

 

“I can’t believe Changbin was your first kiss, that’s so stupid”

 

“It’s not stupid, besides it didn’t mean anything, it’s not like I care?”

 

“You should! You should treasure first experiences, you know?”

 

“Very lyrical of you hyung,”

 

“I’m  _ serious _ , shouldn’t you be saving kisses to people you actually like? Maybe cute girls at school?”

 

“Hyung first of all, you were in 'Wow' remember? You have no say here, and second of all, I’m an idol now, it’s not like I’ll have any of those first experiences so soon”

 

Jeongin flicked a pencil off the table, a part of him was a bit upset he didn’t get to experience things like first crushes, first dates and etc with him being an idol, he would have to wait  _ ages _ to have those. Jisung seemed to notice the shift in the mood, so he came closer, patted Jeongin on the shoulder and made him turn to him, he was smiling but his eyes were sincere,

 

“I know it kind of sucks, but guess what”

 

“What?”

 

“None of the hyungs know how to do this” It was the first kiss Jeongin  _ got _ . It was firm against his lips, Jisung nudging with his nose his lips to move, Jeongin deciding to close his eyes and maybe  _ learn. _

 

And oh, was it an interesting lesson.

 

Jeongin had never kissed like that, the closest he ever got to that was that time he sucked on Chan’s lips, nothing much but by the panic attack of the older. But Jisung?  He wasn’t panicking, he wasn’t making him feel either, Jeongin didn’t feel his heart speed up or his cheeks heat up, despite Jisung being sucking on his lips and instructing him how to move.

 

He learned and tried kissing back, it was as messy as it was inexperienced on Jeongin’s part, but Jisung wasn’t laughing at him, he was holding his cheek softly and the other hand rested on his shoulder.

 

He felt a tongue graze his lips and that’s when the first alarm sounded in his head, he knew he should pull back, push Jisung away. But he was  _ slightly _ curious. He wanted to know how it felt, a true kiss.

 

Their tongues met and a shiver ran down Jeongin’s spine, he felt Jisung smile against his lips and he cursed his body, the older must have felt it, maybe that’s why  _ he  _ pulled away.

 

Jisung smiled at him and patted his head,

 

“At least I got  _ this _ first one” 

 

Jeongin decided since he didn’t have any pillows, his english book and notebook would do enough damage at the back of the head of a running-from-his-room Jisung.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /drops tea as I run for my lyfe/


	6. Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated~~ +｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ  
> (hmm i'm sorry it's short i didnt know what else to write HNG )

. 

###  **-Minho** : ★☆☆☆☆

Words: 501

* * *

 

 

“Yang. Jeong. In”

 

Each syllable of his name was pronounced carefully, anger was palpable in the tone.

 

“Yes, hyung?” He pursed his lips in fear, a sudden shiver ran down his spine and he could feel the change in the atmosphere,

 

“Care to explain what happened between you and my-,... J-Jisung?”

 

Jeongin’s eyebrows shot up at the  _ almost  _ mishap, 

 

“Nothing happened hyung,” he stated and tried to stand up from where he sat on the couch, deciding to try and sneakily run away from Minho,

 

“I’m not accepting that, I’m making this fair” Minho suddenly pulled him by the wrist, turned his weaker, much weaker body towards him and pulled until they crashed chests. Jeongin’s eyes widened in response and he was ready to push Minho away but he looked around, holding Jeongin in place by his waist until the door to their left opened and he crashed their lips together.

 

It hurt a bit at first, Minho was pressing hard against his lips which pressed on his braces and, ( _ ouch _ ) holding him by the face so he couldn’t leave, and it’s not like he could try, the guy was at least 3 times stronger than him.

 

He stood still in shock, until he heard a faint gasp behind him and a high pitched giggle that was obviously Hyunjin,

 

“Come on, let’s give them space” Bingo. Hyunjin pulled someone else with him and made a beeline to the kitchen.

 

Minho kept their lips pressed until he couldn't hear the steps or Hyunjin's giggle anymore.

 

He pulled away and smiled cheekily at the maknae’s expression, he was pouting cutely,

 

“What? I thought you liked kissing us?” Minho winked and slid his hands from his face to the high of his waist,  _ still  _ keeping him in place even though all alarms inside Jeongin’s head were blaring:  _ ‘RUN. RUN. RUN’ _

 

“Not like that,” he pouted and 'hmphed’, slightly stomping a feet childish-ly,

 

“Care to show me how then?” Minho asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner that made Jeongin snort loudly. 

 

He didn’t respond, just grabbed Minho by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close,  smirking a bit at how he was at least 2cm taller than him, not like it mattered or made much of a difference, but it still made him happy with his growth.

 

He gave Minho a chaste peck on his lips, smiling when he pulled away but saw his hyung puckering his lips and closing his eyes, asking for one more. Which he answered, not like he could ignore his cuteness.

 

He gave Minho five little pecks and actually captured his lips in a ghost of a kiss and pulled on his cute protruding top lip before pulling away.

 

Minho giggled at him and he swore he could see glitters and sparkles in the other’s eyes,

 

“SO CUTE!!!!” He announced to the top of his lungs, making Jeongin wince at the loudness of his voice before he patted his hair and skipped away.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight me and my love for Han Jisung at @foxy-jeongin  
> bother me with more fluff at @skzwriting


	7. Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am as inconsistent with chapter lengths as the weather in Brazil is

.

###  **-Felix:** ★★★★★

Words: 928

* * *

 

 

“When will I get my kiss Innie?~~” Felix puckered at him cutely and Jeongin giggled,

 

“If I kiss you Changbin-hyung will have my head” Felix laughed and coughed, trying to ignore the blush on the tip of his ears,

 

“Stop lying, besides, am I not the only one left? Why did you leave me for last?” Felix stood up only to launch himself onto Jeongin on his bed, his weight knocking the air out of his lungs, 

 

“I didn’t leave you for last” He tried explaining but then Felix started tickling him, Jeongin completely surrendering to the laughter erupting from his chest,

 

“Uh-huh” Felix obnoxiously replied and kept tickling him.

 

At one point, Jeongin was completely curled into a ball, tears were rolling off his face and it hurt to breathe from laughing so hard, he had slapped Felix away and tried knocking him off of the bed but to no avail, he was stronger than him and very persistent.

 

“I will not stop until you give me a kiss!” Jeongin wanted to say he would gladly kiss his freckled hyung, but unfortunately, words were all lost since he was wheezing and didn’t have any more breath to communicate.

 

Mercy dawned upon him and Felix stopped, only to giggle madly at him and plant a kiss on his cheek, fanning the younger as his lungs screamed for oxygen.

 

“Now, do I get my kiss?” Felix smirked and propped his elbows over his chest, the mercy of stopping the tickles apparently the only one he was going to get,

 

“Fineee” He dragged out the syllables as though it was an actual burden to kiss Lee Felix. Wrong. How wrong was he?

 

Madly.

 

He pulled Felix from on top of him to his side and with hands on the boy’s neck, he pulled him towards himself.

 

Kissing Lee Felix was probably the best idea he had had since he had even started this ranking situation. Felix’s lips were full and felt pillowy against his own. The boy smiled against his lips and held Jeongin’s face with his hands, thumbs caressing his cheek gently.

 

Felix sighed against his lips and Jeongin giggled, the contact way more intimate than he had ever felt with  _ this  _ hyung.

 

Felix intertwined their legs and pushed their bodies closer, choosing to let one arm snake to his waist and then to his back to finally arrive on his shoulder blades, pressing Jeongin more to him. He swore he could feel Felix’s heartbeat from how close they were.

 

It made him blush a bit with their contact, this was not as ‘hardcore’ as the kiss with Jisung had been (he still shivered whenever he thought of it) but it was definitely the most… romantic (?) one so far.

 

He felt Felix stiffen when he swiped his tongue on his lips, he knew he probably surprised the older but he didn’t seem to mind other than the few seconds of hesitation. He was not going to lie, nervousness filled every cell of his body.

 

He did it again and Felix giggled,

 

“I think that’s enough” 

 

Felix wormed his way down the bed to nuzzle his face to Jeongin’s chest, heart beating maybe a bit faster and stronger than usual, but if Felix felt it or heard it he didn’t comment.

 

Jeongin bit his lip as he tried to breathe deep, but not too deep to give himself away and calm down, the action and the comfort of their current cuddling positions slightly waving him to sleep.

 

-

 

“Wake up sleepy-head!” Felix poked him on the cheek, Jeongin pretended he hadn’t woken up in spirits that the other would leave him nap for longer, it was comfortable and warm under the blankets (that he did not remember pulling), but he didn’t feel the warm body next to his anymore,

 

“I said wake up~~~” Felix’s throaty deep voice sounded almost funny in such a whiny way, but he decided he would do his best as an actor and not give him, the boy would surely give up soon, right?

 

“I’ll kiss you again if you don’t!” This almost made Jeongin crack a smile,  _ almost. _

 

“Okay, I’ll count to three” He heard shuffling beside him and a sigh,

 

“One...” It took every single cell inside his body to not react and laugh at the antic, but if it meant he was going to get one more kiss from Felix then he would  _ not  _ give in,

 

“Two…” He felt another poke to his cheek and he thanked God he was still washed over with sleepiness otherwise he knew his face would have betrayed him and he would’ve smiled,

 

“Three” two seconds went by since Felix announced the ending of the counting until he felt a pair of lips kiss his cheek where he was poked before. However, he was still adamant in not showing a reaction.

 

The next kiss was to his nose, which made his lips twitch in a smile and Felix to laugh,

 

“So you were awake,” He said teasingly, poking him insistently on the cheek, but although his cover was blown and his lips were slowly but surely forming a smile, he still didn’t move and kept his eyes closed,

 

“Innie, if you want kisses from hyung, just ask” Felix planted a loud kiss on his lips and Jeongin giggled, feeling his cheeks taint a baby pink shade and wanting to internally cringe at both of them.

 

Felix laughed more and brushed his bangs out of his face, giving him a kiss on the forehead,

 

“Come on, we’re late for dinner”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sips tea/


	8. Woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the ending...~+｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ  
> I hope you all liked this as much as I liked writing it, it started as a dumb idea but it snowballed into this short work ahah!  
> Smol reminder i'm up @foxy-jeongin and i'm taking requests at @skzwriting
> 
> thank you!!  
> have a beautiful life !!

.

###  **-Woojin:** ★★☆☆☆

Words: 644

* * *

 

 

You see, Jeongin didn’t intend to leave anyone for last. Felix had joked with him thinking he was the last one but if there was someone that didn’t seem particularly interested in getting a kiss on the lips from the maknae, it was Woojin.

 

Jeongin plotted it was probably because he saw him too much as his child. Literally. He had forgotten the number of times Woojin had called him cheesy nicknames as a mother would. 

 

Maybe he felt the same as Chan? Maybe that’s why he didn’t want to kiss Jeongin?

 

But looking back at it, Minho, Jisung, and Felix were the only ones who kissed  _ him. _ Granted, the one with Minho was probably to make Jisung jealous. All the other ones had been as much as a surprise for him than to the other members.

 

The kiss with Chan traumatized the leader for at least a week, he’d go around the dorms every time he saw Jeongin crying about how he ‘corrupted his child’.

 

So, maybe, that’s what was making Woojin gently avoid Jeongin?

 

He had probably heard from all members about their kisses and knew he was the last one, and judging by every time Jeongin saw a good enough opportunity and looked his way, Woojin would turn his head and go somewhere else.

 

A part of him was afraid Woojin was disgusted with him about it, but when he inquired Chan about it the leader just laughed him off and shut down the idea.

 

So there was nothing to fear, right?

 

Just go for it.

 

Just plant that hyung a kiss on the lips.

 

Right?

 

However, life was not going to be easy on Jeongin. Each time he got close to his hyung he would get sweaty palms, inexplicable anxiety and would coward at his own idea.

 

And that’s why Woojin decided to confront him, seeing the maknae slowly turn into an anxious little ball was paining him more than letting the maknae give him a kiss ever would. It’s not like he felt bad with the idea, he just was having a mild case of pre-Chan-panic syndrome,

 

“I know I’m the last one Jeonginnie,” He started conversation as soon as all the other members left the dinner table at the same time mysteriously,

 

Jeongin gulped audibly and avoided eye contact. Unfortunately for him, Woojin had just recently dyed his hair back to charcoal black and it looked really flattering on him, making him want to gawk at the older constantly,

 

“So, let’s get this over with,” Woojin stood up only to sit on the chair right next to him, scrapping the legs of it on the floor as he came closer, his knees touching the sides of Jeongin’s legs.

 

He heard Woojin gulp down and sigh, hands joining over his lap and closing his eyes much to Jeongin’s amusement,

 

“Y-you’re sure you’re fine with this?” He asked and winced at the way his voice cracked a bit on the end, he was more nervous than he thought for  _ no _ reason, mind you.

 

“Yeah, sure,” He said softly and offered Jeongin a small smile, eyes still closed.

 

All you need is a few seconds of bravery, right?

 

So he maneuvered to the side to face Woojin, his legs on either side of the older’s ones, propped a hand on the table and another to his hyung’s neck, pulling him softly to his direction, which Woojin let him do without a fight.

 

Jeongin kissed him on the lips, just a soft quick peck. It made a little smooching noise which made him blush.

 

Woojin smiled softly at him and opened his eyes, squeezing the younger’s knee in comfort.

 

Jeongin smiled and pecked him again, taking only a few seconds before he stood up and scrambled his way out of the kitchen in a blushy mess, Woojin softly laughing at his back.

  
  


*

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated and lowkey neccessary for my survival in this cruel, cruel world  
> Scream at me on [ tumblr ](http://foxy-jeongin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
